


Power Play

by fangirleverything4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: I was reading House of Hades and wanted to play with this scene. I wish we had more Nico-Jason fun. Hope you like it. It's super short.





	Power Play

“You want to trust somebody? Maybe take a risk that I’m really your friend and I’ll accept you. It’s better than hiding.’ The floor cracked between them. The crevice hissed. The air around Nico shimmered with spectral light. ‘Hiding?’ Nico’s voice was deadly quiet. Jason fought down a thrill of fear racing through him. This is exactly what Nico wants Jason thought. He’s trying to push you away. Jason laughed. “You can try all you want to scare me. But it’s hiding behind your powers. You’ve run away from both camps. You use your powers to push away and alienate everyone. You’re so afraid you’ll get rejected you won’t even try. Maybe it’s time you came out of the shadows”. Nico smirked slightly, dangerously. “You want to see shadows” Nico threatened. Jason’s skin tingled as dark shadows crept across the prow of the Argo II clinging to Nico’s pale frame. “You want a show?” Jason asked holding up his hand to show the tendrils of lightning.  
Leo’s feet thundered down the stairs of the Argo II. He slammed open the doors of the mess hall searching desperately for Hazel or Piper. They both jumped up in alarm, Hazel knocking over her hot chocolate. “What’s wrong?” they asked in unison. “Jason and Nico are fighting. They are going to kill each other” Leo gasped his nose igniting in his panic. Hazel and Piper tore up the hall and up the stairs. Jason had his gladius out and Nico has his Stygian iron blade held up. Dark shadows covered the Argo II. Piper gasped in horror as Jason parried Nico’s strike and opened her mouth to command them to stop when Hazel gripped her hands. Confused, Piper paused and noticed the gleam in Jason’s eyes. When the boys circled each other, Piper and Hazel both gripped each other’s arms. Nico stood cloaked in darkness, his blade clashing against Jason’s, a laugh bursting from his mouth.  
Nico forced down the bubble of giddiness he had felt and focused on beating Jason stupid Grace. The son of Hades didn’t do giddy. He summoned a skeleton to crawl up the side of boat. He glanced to the side for a brief second to see how many he had summoned. When he looked back, Grace was gone. He felt a heavy weight land on his shoulders and glanced up to see Jason peering down at him laughing hysterically. Nico ducked, unseating Jason causing both boys to fall to the deck. The shadows disappeared, the ground closed up, and the skies cleared. Loud clapping caused both boys to jump in alarm and spin around finding the Hazel, Piper, and Leo staring in amazement at the two. Jason rolled his eyes at Nico only to discover Nico had slipped back into the shadows. He shook his head glumly and ran his hand over the worn cold wood where Nico had sat with joy in his eyes. Behind him the doors of the throne room blasted open with a gust of scorching air.


End file.
